


银子弹

by cold_liewaste



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_liewaste/pseuds/cold_liewaste
Summary: 也许他什么都想起来了，也许他什么也没有记起来。也许他在等待一枚贯穿他头颅的银子弹。也许他只是在发呆。
Relationships: Marcus/John Wick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	银子弹

C1  
你说吸血鬼被上帝父母遗弃，一生饱受灵魂与肉体上的煎熬，应该算是地狱道吧？  
可是吸血鬼又有血渴，一日不见血便心痒难过，应该算是饿鬼道吧？  
可是吸血鬼又擅于变化，能与大自然融为一体，应该算是畜牲道吧？  
可是吸血鬼又有七情六欲，有爱人能爱人，多愁善感，多情胜似无情，应该算是人道吧？  
可是吸血鬼又生来善战，目光所及之处必有杀戮，人人战栗恐惧，应该算是阿修罗道吧？  
可是吸血鬼又得天独厚的天生丽质，，优雅迷人，气质非凡，应该算是天人道吧？  
可最后，吸血鬼的生命被剥夺，地狱不纳他，天堂不收他，只能归于虚无，那么，这应该又是什么道呢？

C2  
John很清楚一颗子弹可以做什么。杀人，很显然，是子弹存在的最初意义。后来生活在和平年代的人们什么也不懂，也什么都忘了，年轻漂亮的小姐们拿这杀人的东西挂在纤细精致的脖颈上，黄澄澄，亮闪闪，竟也比寻常钻石珠宝多了些神秘的意味。  
当然神秘。高台统治庞大的地下世界，是混乱与秩序的完美平衡，是比表面社会所谓法律的更至高无上的规则。这一切都是那些小姐太太们无法想象的。  
但John在这样的世界生活得如鱼得水。他好像生来就是杀手。但具体怎么成为杀手的，John已经完全不记得了。最早最早的记忆，也不过是一次又一次的打空弹匣，把一粒又一粒的子弹喂进别人的身体，再杀掉一个又一个的人。当他制造的尸体达到了某种约定俗成的标准，他就自然而然地成了这庞大地下世界的太阳。  
万人敬仰的黑色太阳。

C3  
和Marcus熟络起来仿佛是一瞬间的事。  
John看着眼前那个拿着酒杯小口啜饮的人，优雅慵懒的样子好像刚刚不是他扣动的扳机。感觉到他的目光，Marcus把酒杯拿离唇边，对他露出一个微笑：  
“盯着我？”  
John有点失神地看着Marcus唇角的弧度。他还记得刚刚认识Marcus的时候他冷漠疏离的样子。尽管答应他的邀请一起喝酒也是没有多余的表情，而礼节周到得好像排练了几千遍。例行公事般喝完杯里的酒，颌首留下一句“失陪”就匆匆离开，桌上不知什么时候多出几张零钞。不像是庆祝，反倒是在应付。  
所以显得现在眼前人的微笑漂亮的不真实。  
“在想刚刚有哪些失误可以避免。”John回答。  
“想不到连杀人都驾轻就熟的杀神大人却不会撒谎。”Marcus轻笑，“既然是庆祝的时间，说说和工作无关的事情也无可厚非。”  
“私人的事情也可以说吗？”  
“你随意。”  
“为什么总在晚上行动啊……我想对于狙击手来说，白天的视野会更明亮？不过也更容易被发现也是真的。但以你的水平，不被发现也是易如反掌啊。”  
“我，喜欢夜晚。”  
John很难不注意到“我”字后面的卡顿，但他从来不会深究别人的话。  
“你长得这么好看，为什么当杀手？当个明星，政客，做什么不会吃香，要来当偏偏不靠脸吃饭的杀手。”  
“有人说过我有狙击的天赋。”  
“这倒是不假。天赋可不能浪费呀。我想除了上次你的委托人出卖你那一次，你应该没有失过手吧？”  
Marcus放下酒杯，向后倚在沙发上，不置可否。  
“真巧，就那一次失手，也被我碰上了。”  
“为什么不要徽章？”Marcus突然问。  
“就觉得，没有必要啊。”John随意地回答，没有发现自己在躲避Marcus的目光。  
“嗯。现在想来，也确实没什么必要。”他平静无波的声音传来。  
John有点惊讶。张了张嘴想说什么，电话响了。两人同时瞥了一眼亮起来的手机屏幕。  
“是维戈。我得先走了。”  
“你可是维戈手里最强大的一枚子弹。”  
Marcus抬起下巴竖起一根手指示意他快去。John离开之前还是忍不住看了Marcus一眼。他深深倚卧在沙发里，依旧是小口啜饮着酒杯里的酒。他坐着，眼神却居高临下的看向自己的方向，嘴唇蠕动，好像说了一句话？  
这只不过是回头一瞥而已。John认为自己没有看清Marcus的表情，自然也不知道他说了什么。  
所以他也不让自己仔细回想，就走出了酒吧。

C4  
这是一个很凶险的任务。解决外面的精英费了John不少功夫。他知道自己体力不够了，但是真正难对付的目标还没有露面，他必须撑住。  
但他不太担心，因为他的搭档Marcus一定在谁都发现不了的地方架好了枪，安静的等待猎物光临他的准心。  
等到他和目标扭打在一起的时候，才意识到为什么维戈指名道姓要他们俩一起出动。目标身体素质和他不相上下，格斗技巧也很可怕，一看就知道是经历过可怕实战的老手。John被子弹擦伤的伤口被那人死死抠住，痛得他眼前发黑。Marcus应该开枪了吧？现在目标全心全意的摁住他，后脑勺致命地一动不动，是绝好的时机啊！  
但是John迟迟没有听见枪声。他不知道为什么Marcus不开枪，但是他知道自己如果只是一味地等Marcus开枪那么他就一定会死。他膝盖猛击那人的下体，成功获得主动权。他掐住那人的脖子，那人用拇指死死戳他的眼睛。两人就像离水的鱼在地板上滚来滚去。John逐渐体力不支，终于在某一回合的较量当中，本来骑在那人身上用大腿控制住目标手臂的John被那人掀了下来。  
与此同时，那人伴随着玻璃破碎的声音软软地倒了下去。  
John跪坐在地上直喘粗气。他往子弹来的方向看去，莫名感到一阵毛骨悚然的杀意。浑身血液像被抽离身体一样发冷，让他不由自主的打了好几个寒颤。狙击枪长长的枪管伸到了自己的面前，黑洞洞的枪口对准自己的眉间，然后砰！——没有！John晃晃脑袋——没有什么狙击枪管，没有人在自己面前开枪，血液也好端端的待在自己的血管里。  
与此同时，那可是与此同时啊。  
那枚射出的子弹，究竟是想杀谁？  
之前为什么不开枪？为什么他感受到了杀意？  
Marcus有天赋，所以一定能准确预判好他下一秒就会被掀翻。哪怕隔着好几百米，只是透过及平方厘米大小的准心来判断。  
John想假装自己没有任何疑问。所以在例行的庆祝活动里，他什么也没有问。

C5  
John以为自己会死，走马灯已经给自己准备好了，耳朵突然耳鸣，脸上溅上温热的液体。液体来自那个本来应该杀掉自己的人，而那个人的脑袋已经炸成四分五裂的一滩。  
他站起身来，想扶墙发现自己手里还紧紧攥着一把手枪。就是这把卡弹的枪让他差点死掉。他随手扔掉，踉踉跄跄地走下楼梯。等他走出大门，Marcus已经等候多时。  
“去哪家？”  
“离酒店最近的那家。”  
John把金黄的酒液一瓶又一瓶灌进自己嘴里。他不停地喝，Marcus也不说话。今晚不知为什么他很快就觉得头晕。他酒量很好的呀。  
他看向坐在自己旁边似笑非笑的狙击手。今晚两人在吧台，而非惯用的卡座。  
“今天，John Wick差点就真成一个传奇了。”Marcus很罕见的先开口了。  
“是的。”  
“你知道子弹能干什么吗，杀神大人？”  
“杀人。”  
“是的，子弹能杀人。发射出去的子弹杀死别人，发射不出去的子弹杀死自己。我的子弹既可以救你一命，也能助那个不拉窗帘的蠢猪一臂之力。同样一颗子弹，却能有这么多变化，”Marcus笑，“真是神奇啊。子弹某种程度上也和人一样吧。”  
John觉得自己听不太清楚Marcus在讲什么。他头晕得厉害，不止眼前的Marcus，就连他的声音也皱巴巴地糊成一团，听在耳朵里声音格外大，震得他头嗡嗡响。  
“你，你会瞄不准吗？”John结结巴巴。他开始大舌头了。  
“我有天赋。”  
“噢！噢……”  
John觉得自己根本没听清Marcus回答了什么。  
“……你的意思是你也有可能打爆我的头吗？”  
没有回答。  
John努力把沉重的脑袋转向Marcus的方向。  
“……我说了，我有天赋。”  
“当时……那次，你想杀我吗？”John也不知道自己在问什么。  
“John，你醉了。”John感觉Marcus的声音变近了，紧接着耳朵感受到了他湿润的呼吸，“夜晚有月光没有太阳，这就是为什么我喜欢夜晚。太阳阻止我释放真实的我。但只要在晚上，很难有什么东西能轻易杀死我。哪怕是子弹也不行。但是John，子弹也可以杀死你，只是没有那么容易。毕竟，你与子弹共舞。”  
“你还没有回答我的问题，Marcus。”John惊叹自己的头脑的清晰。  
“该隐杀了亚伯，被上帝惩罚，变成了吸血鬼。杀亲之人必受诅咒，于是我也受到惩罚，只能活在黑夜之中。”Marcus仿佛怕吵到他的耳朵轻声说，“John，如果你知道有个东西能毫无疑问地将你杀死，而你无法避开它，你会怎么办？不用你回答我也知道，你会除掉它。这是所有人都会做的选择。可是你看，John，那天被子弹贯穿太阳穴的可不是你。”  
John明白了。他有天赋，所以连子弹都听他的。哪怕中途改变主意，子弹还是会乖乖听话。所以那天被子弹贯穿太阳穴的不是他John Wick，而是那个倒霉蛋。他认为是自己的错觉，因为他竟然从Marcus的话里听出了绝望的意思——一个知道自己必死的人的嘲讽和绝望。  
Marcus离他越来越近了。他甚至闻到他喝的红酒的香气。温热的鼻息洒在他脸上。John觉得自己知道他在隐隐等待着什么，甚至有些期待。可是Marcus没有再动，也没有再说话了。  
John越来越困了。酒劲上头，他的眼皮开始打架。恍惚之间又回到了那个有着恐怖杀意的晚上，John真心实意地认为自己是与死神擦肩而过了——杀手之王的直觉不可小觑。他想象着那个十字准心后面的蓝眼睛有着怎样的思绪，悬在扳机上的食指是否在微微颤抖，是否在犹豫，是否在隐忍克制，就像现在悬在他脸颊上方几毫米的红润嘴唇。  
然后他的脸被扳过去，嘴里香槟酒的酸味突然就多了红酒的甜味。  
John知道这就是他等待的东西。  
Marcus没有伸舌头。但John清楚的感觉到他的呼吸变重了。双唇很轻柔的相贴，然而他知道面前这人一定压抑着排山倒海的欲望。杀掉他的欲望。拥有他的欲望。独占他的欲望。想要包裹他，亲吻他，抚摸他的喉结和锁骨，听听血液流动的声音，那是他的生命力。或许还想咬开他的脖子，剖开他的胸膛，享用他的心。  
唇上一凉，Marcus一下子消失了。

C6  
John向别人询问着一个名叫Marcus的男人。他是个厉害的狙击手，他的水平和自己不相上下。可是没有人认识他。大家都说：“一个梦而已，John，拜托。”  
John也认为自己不应该这么认真。可是一个男人亲吻自己，为什么没有推开他？他相信自己一定和他有某种瓜葛，至少曾经认识。  
他默默向他的Helen祈祷。  
酒保给他端来一杯红酒。木头吧台上深深浅浅的全是刮痕，不知道有多少人曾坐在这里喝酒。甜甜的红酒滑进食道，他想起了那个梦里的味道。有什么东西刮得他手疼，低头一看发现是一个小小的木刺。翘起的木刺下面的刻痕在千疮百孔的吧台上很不明显，但John一下子酒注意到了。  
“你是地下世界的黑色太阳。你是最强大的一枚子弹。”  
“杀亲之人必受诅咒，而吸血鬼本该永生不朽。”

C7  
John站在玻璃窗前。他一动不动。  
也许他什么都想起来了，也许他什么也没有记起来。  
也许他在等待一枚贯穿他头颅的银子弹。  
也许他只是在发呆。


End file.
